No More
by FieryPhoenix21
Summary: Lily and James are in their 7th year at Hogwarts. Can she resist his charms? Can he charm her? Especially when her friends fall in love with his friends… JPLE, SBOC, RLOC
1. New Neighbour

**No More**

_By FieryPhoenix21_

Summary: Lily and James are in their 7th year at Hogwarts. Can she resist his charms? Especially when **her** friends fall in love with **his** friends…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a handful of characters and the plot.

* * *

**New Neighbour**

"Hey Adrienne!" a pretty redhead opened the door to one of her good friends.

"Hi Lily! Is Stella here yet?" The tall girl grinned as Lily rolled her emerald-green eyes.

"Obviously. She's knows when exactly is three o'clock in the afternoon, unlike _some_ people."

"Ouch."

* * *

Lily's Room

"Hi Stell."

The raven-black haired girl sitting on the bed grinned. "Hey Ad."

Lily settled herself on a sofa facing her window, and gave a slight scream as she looked out of the window.

"Whazza matter Lily?" Stella asked in shock.

"POTTER! What's **he** doing here? And... SIRIUS... And PETER!"

"WHAT THE!" Adrienne, a.k.a Ad, yelled.

"Must be visiting Remus," Stella commented. The two girls spun around to stare at her.

"How'd you know?" Lily asked, wondering if all of them had gone suddenly dotty.

Stella gave them an Ain't-It-Super-Obvious look. "Let's see now. There are four Marauders; Potter, Black, Peter and Remus. So if the first three are here, they have to be visiting their dear old friend Remus, unless they are coming to visit you."

Lily looked as if she was about to panic at this last sentence.

"However, it's most likely the former," Stella added quickly as Lils opened her mouth.

"But they are going in next door."

"Remus must live next door."

"But there's only an elderly wizarding couple living there. And their name isn't Lupin, it's Marshall."

Stella grabbed a book off the pile beside the bed and smacked Lily on the head lightly. "Lils, you idiot. That means Remus is your new neighbour. His mother's parents' name is Marshall."

Ad looked at Stella, a sly smile creeping over her face. "I propose two things. First, you," she pointed at Stella, "tell us how you knew that."

"He told me before the holidays. I asked him, because he and I were alone in the same carriage and had nothing to do." Ad whistled.

"The reason we were alone was that you were chasing Sirius, Lils was chasing Potter and Peter had gone off to the little boys' room." Stella stated matter-of-factly, glaring at Ad.

"Okay. Second thing… Let's visit your new neighbour, Lils!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lily let out a scream as her two best friends advanced on her, grinning evilly.

* * *

Remus' Room

James jumped on Remus' bed while the boy in person looked on, bemused at his soon-to-be seventeen year old best friend acting like a seven month old boy.

Sirius was checking his reflection in the mirror. Peter Pettigrew was staring out of the window at something, just that the others had no idea _what_.

"Moony? Hey Moony!" Peter called suddenly.

"What's wrong, Wormtail?"

"Erm, looks like some girls are at your door."

Remus chuckled. His eyesight was much better than Peter's and he could see the girls' faces perfectly. Lily Evans, Adrienne Moon and Stella Wilson.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

* * *

Stella's POV

"Hi Remus," I smiled at his normally-neat-but-now-messed-up hair. He smiled back warmly.

"Hey Stella. Why're you guys here?" Even his husky voice sounded like it had a smile hidden within it.

"We wanted little ol' Lils here to meet her new neighbour," Ad said brightly, pushing Lils in front of her, where she had been hiding.

"Oh. I don't think it's only to visit me, right?" Remus winked cheekily, and I couldn't stop grinning at the expression on Lils face.

"Moony, who's that at the door?" The last person Lils wanted to see appeared. James Harold Potter, the boy who was absolutely crazy over Lils.

"My, oh my. LILYFLOWER!" If it weren't for the glare on Lils' face, I think he'd have jumped on her.

"Erm, could we continue this conversation _inside_?" I said pointedly. The sky looked as if it was about to rain and Lils was struggling with Ad to escape.

"Sure, Stell." Remus held the door for Ad and Lils. _Stell? He called me Stell?_

I went in last, and automatically reached to close the door. My fingers met with Remus'. I jumped and both of us pulled our hands away. But I wasn't fast enough and the heavy wooden door met with my fingers.

"Owowowowowowowow!" I rubbed my fingers. They were red and felt as if they were throbbing.

"Sorry, Stell!" Remus led me to a bathroom off the hall. He turned on a tap and placed my red fingers under the cold running water. He 'bathed' my fingers, his expression worried and apologetic.

The pain slowly ebbed away and I pulled my hand away from his gentle grip. "Thanks Rem."

He looked faintly amused at his new nickname. His eyes were a dark brown, warm, and had a trace of something... I couln't place it. I realised I was staring and looked away.

"I think the others are in my room. Let's go up."

* * *

Remus' Room

I opened the door. His room was... nice. It was painted white, and he had bookshelves almost everywhere. He had a blue bedspread and I spotted another book under the pillow. His bed was rumpled, probably because of someone jumping on it.

Hey, I know boys. I have two brothers. And they have lots of friends coming around.

James was arguing with Lils. Again. If you can call it arguing, because Lils is the only one who's really angry. James always has that dreamy look. He's happy whenever he has a chance just to talk with Lils.

Peter was staring out of the window at... something. Ad was sitting on the floor, watching the two lovebirds 'argue' and Sirius was checking his hair or something. I sat down on the bed, while Remus lay on the bed to read the book under his pillow. It was titled _Artemis Fowl_. Nice.

I was soon bored watching Lils hurl abuse at James. I tapped Rem on the arm. "Mind if I borrow one of your books?"

"Not at all. Knock yourself out."

I picked out the new Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook and began reading it. It was rather interesting. Looked like we were in for an exciting last year. But then the more I read, the more I was lost in all the different spells and jinxes. Looked like we were in for a **tough** and exciting last year...

After a while, I dozed off. Then I became aware of someone gently shaking me awake. I opened my eyes blearily to see Rem, who smiled and told me it was getting late, and that _the others had already gone home!_

James and Sirius were stuffing their faces (Peter was picking at his food) when Rem told them he was walking me back to Lils' house.They didn't look up for a moment._Pigs_.

In a matter of one minute, we reached Lils' door. I turned to say goodbye. "So erm, thanks for lending me the book, and walking me back, Rem. Goodnight." I smiled.

He grinned back and waved goodbye. And that was the end of the visit of the new neighbour.

**_The End_**

* * *

**I'm really sorry that there wasn't much Lily and James in this chapter, but the next one will have, I promise.**

**In the meantime, R&R!**

FieryPhoenix21.


	2. Murder on the Hogwarts Express

**No More**

Summary: Lily and James are in their 7th year at Hogwarts. Can she resist his charms? Especially when **her** friends fall in love with **his** friends…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a handful of characters and the plot.

Sorry that I didn't update for (oh gosh!) a week! I've been busy with end-of-year exams and endless projects. I promise I'll update more regularly.

* * *

Review Replies: 

**Dreamergirl86: Thanks! I updated :) Hope you'll like this chapter**

**Hnz786: Hey thanks. I promised, didn't I? Hope you'll like it!**

**chocolateriku: I love Arty too! Thanks for reviewing.**

**ShadowMoony: Wow. Thanks a lot!**

**ghilliekitten: Thanks! Rem is so nice, why _wouldn't_ anyone like him? Apart from his furry little problem. Cheers!**

**Geoffrey Bassett: Thanks for the review. I hope you'll like this 'un.**

**ilovehp15: Thank you oh so much! Nope, there'll be different POVs, not just Stella. Most will be of Lils and Jamie, but Stell, Rem, Sirius and Ad will take over sometimes. :)**

_

* * *

_

**Murder on the Hogwarts Express**

Lily's POV

"Stell? Have you seen my Potions book?" I yelled, rummaging through my bookcase for the fifth time.

"No, sorry Lils. Have you seen the DADA book Rem lent me last week?"

"It's here!" Ad brandished the book wildly, almost knocking over one of my vases. Sheesh.

I finally spotted my book under the bed and shoved it into the trunk. Everything else was packed. I desperately wanted, and needed, a break.

"Lils? Can you help me with my broom?" A break. Yeah right.

Two hours later, we reached Platform 9 3/4, a good ten minutes early.

"Let's get a compartment before 'they' come," Ad suggested.

"You guys go ahead, I've got to brief the Prefects."

"Oh okay, see you in a bit."

I sighed. Why oh why did Dumbledore have to pick _me_ as Head Girl? Wonder who's Head Boy. Should be Remus. Hope it isn't Snape.

I went into the Heads' compartment. The Prefects were already there waiting. Strange. Remus was talking to Nina. Nina was a girl in Gryffindor, in my year. She's one of my good friends. Both of them must be Prefects; the badges told me as much. So who's-

"Oh hey everyone! Sorry I'm late!"

I'd know that bloody voice anywhere. And that head of messy black hair. James Harold Potter, the biggest fathead in the whole wizarding world. It didn't help that he was Quidditch Captain.

"What're you doing here, Potter?" I very nearly growled, glaring at him.

"I'm Head Boy, Lilykins." He gave me a stupid goofy grin.

No. No way. Dumbledore must've been **_drunk_** when he appointed Hogwarts' biggest prat to be Head Boy. I mean, _come on_!

We spent the next fifteen minutes briefing the Prefects. In actual fact, it was I who briefed them. That blasted Potter just played Little Mister Handsome in front of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw girls. I glared at them a few times during this period, but they just continued fawning over their idol.

Honestly, the sight nearly made me puke. I could've sworn one of them was literally drooling.

Sandy Brown, a girl in Ravenclaw who was my friend, said to me before walking out, "He makes _any _girl's heart turn over. You're so lucky Lily!"

I rolled my eyes. Luck? Me? Un-lucky more like. "Tell you something, Sand. He **had** a similar effect on me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He made my stomach turn over," I said, loud enough for the whole compartment to hear. Sand just shook her head and smiled.

"You're so bad Lils!" Nina appeared by my side.

* * *

James' POV

"He had a similar effect on me." Lily said.

I perked up. Dare I hope-

"He made my stomach turn over."

My hair wilted. Trust the hair, Jamie, trust the hair...

"How'd you ever become Head Boy, Prongs?" Moony patted me on the shoulder as we walked out.

"No idea. But it's a pretty nice job, I guess."

"You say that only because you can eye Lily. And sleep in the dormitory."

"Really..." the job was _definitely_ getting more appealing.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Moony laughed.

"Okay. Jeez." I changed the subject. "I bet Padfoot's gone crazy already. When I left, he was half-naked and screaming for something to happen. Probably in the shape of a female."

Moony raised an eyebrow. I hate it when he does that. I can't.

"Okay, so the half-naked part wasn't true. I bet he'll be screaming for _Snape_ to pass by, by now."

* * *

Lily's POV

Lucky I brought my clothes to change. Took me about two minutes, but Nina managed to take up a good ten minutes.

"LILY! WE'RE IN HERE!" Ad yelled. Yeesh. What is wrong with her? I'm, like, only six feet away!

"Okay Ad. Don't get your knickers in a twist." I waved goodbye to Nina.

I went inside. And would've run back out if it weren't for Ad, who dragged me back.

"Explain. What. Is. He. Doing. Here." I demanded, through clenched teeth.

That... _prat _was in the bloody compartment. And I don't mean Black.

"FYI, 'He', was kicked out," Potter replied dryly.

I sat down in the opposite corner, trying to get as far from him as possible.

"Padfoot is crazy and Wormtail is staring out of the window at goodness-knows-what. Your friend Wilson went to help Moony."

"Whatever." Coward. Ask a girl to do his job? Pathetic.

Stell had left a Muggle book on the seat. I picked it up and smirked.

_Murder on the Orient Express _by Agatha Christie. I had had lent this to Stell a week before. Agatha Christie was one of her favourite Muggle mystery authors.

As I flicked through the familiar pages, I kept thinking...

I could have written a book there and then, and I would have titled it _Murder on the Hogwarts Express_.

Instead of the twelve murderers, there'd be only me. And the victim would of course be Potter.

What a wonderful thought. Pity it couldn't come true. I didn't wish to go to Azkaban.

I sighed and continued reading.

**_END CHAPTER._**

* * *

So, loved it? Hated it? Tell me. R&R! Till next time. 

FieryPhoenix21.


	3. Pink and Green

**No More**

_**By FieryPhoenix21**_

Summary: Lily and James are in their 7th year at Hogwarts. Can she resist his charms? Especially when **her** friends fall in love with **his** friends…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a handful of characters and the plot.

* * *

**Pink and Green**

Remus' POV

"Sirius was definitely crazy!" Stella exclaimed, walking beside me.

I had to agree with her. After coming out of the compartment, our arms were covered in his scratches. Some were bleeding. I mean, doesn't he ever cut his nails? Or clean them for that matter?

"Do your arms still sting?" I asked. Some of the scratches on her arm were bleeding pretty badly.

"A little. But these are nothing Ad can't heal. She wants to be a Healer."

"Oh. You?"

"What about me?" She turned to me, with a half-smile playing along her lips and her dark brown eyes looking at me with a curious yet playful expression...

"Hello? Earth to Remie..." A hand waved in front of me.

"Oh... Erm... Sorry 'bout that. I was asking what occupation you would choose." I can't believe I blushed.

"Me? I don't know. Maybe a Quidditch player. Or maybe an Auror," she replied thoughtfully.

Wow. A Quidditch player. Don't trust a book by its cover, I see.

"Really? Which team do you support? Magpies?"

"Erm… Well, I like the Arrows. They're pretty good." She grinned sheepishly. I chuckled softly. Her father had been in the Arrows. Now her eldest brother was Chaser on the team.

"What about you Rem?" she asked softly. "What do you want to be?"

How could I answer her question? Should I tell her, "_I'm a bloody werewolf, how can I get a job?_" Obviously not. I kept silent as we climbed into the carriages. Lily and Adrienne Moon were beside Stell. James and Sirius were sitting beside me.

"Where's Peter got to?" I asked Padfoot. Stell looked at me, hurt and bewildered that I didn't answer her question. I couldn't look at her.

" No idea." He looked pretty gloomy. I caught Prongs' eye and winked. He raised both eyebrows (he still can't grasp the art of raising one only) and grinned. It was going to be a Marauders' night back.

* * *

Sirius' POV

How in the bloody name of Merlin did this happen? How did I, Sirius Black, aka Hogwarts' Hottest Heartthrob, manage to have bored feelings **first** day back? Where are the pranks?

I stared unblinkingly across at Adrienne Moon as the carriage began its journey. She had changed. A lot. In a good way.

Her once closely cropped hair was down, falling beyond her shoulders. She had gown taller and I could imagine long legs under those robes-

"Watcha smiling at, Black?" Shit. I had been giving her a goofy smile while I, erm, eyed her. Yeah. Shit.

"Nothing, Moon. Just thought you looked nice."

"Bugger off." Hey, that was a compliment I gave her!

"Temper, temper. You know-" I was cut off.

"You know what, Black? I'm a little pissed off right now, so a little advice. Stop. Talking. To. Me." She snapped.

"Okay." I 'zipped' my mouth shut.

And opened it again to talk to Prongs.

"Prongsie boy, what's the schedule this year?"

"Quidditch? Erm, we need a new Chaser. Bell left end of last year."

"Oh, okay. Who're we up against first?"

Prongs groaned. "Paddy, there've been no changes in the order in which we play since first year, when we saw our first match. First the Puffs, then the Birds, then the Stinks."

"Ah. Hey, any of you girls want to try out?" I asked.

"No," Lily shot back immediately, shooting a glare at Potty's direction, in return for his pleading look.

"Shut up, Black." Guess that's a no then.

"Sure, why not?" The girl (what's her name?) sitting next to Lily replied.

"WHAT?" Moon and Lily looked rather shocked.

"I'm just gonna try, whazza matter?"

"Ok, then, Miss er…" My voice trailed off as everyone shot me a dirty look, except for Miss what's-her-name.

"I'm Stella Wilson. Nice to meet you." Nice girl. "Hope you remember my name." She grinned cheerfully.

"So Stella. You interested in Quidditch?" I asked.

"Her dad once played Keeper for the Arrows," a quiet voice beside me said. I turned to Moony, then back to Stella, mouth wide open.

"Keith Wilson's your brother? Chaser? Arrows? No kidding?" Prongs asked in awe. I was too busy gaping and making sure I didn't drool at the same time.

"Shut your mouth, _Blackie Paddy_." I shut it. "No, she's not kidding." Moon said.

* * *

Back To Hogwarts

"I've got to go. Got to use the, ah, restroom." Moony said as we reached the Great Hall.

"Er, yeah. Me too!" Prongs bolted after him.

I knew they shouldn't have drunk so much water.

Poor me, left all alone with Peter and- Peter? Where the _heck_ did he pop from? Whatever. I should stop talking to myself like this. It'll ruin my reputation as **Hogwarts' Hottest Heartthrob**.

"-start the feast." Dumby had ended his speech already? Gosh.

Where'd the pranks gotten to? Where is the prankish Marauder spirit in the first place? I stabbed moodily at the steak on my plate.

Unfortunately, it gave off a tantalizing aroma that made my doggy sense twitch. It was too much to resist. In less than a minute, the steak was gone. Gone down my throat, that is.

I looked up to see three disgusted faces. I grinned at them. Just in time, Prongs and Moony came back. Both shared a wink. What were they up to?

"Enjoyed your steak?"

"Yeah. Very well done."

The girls started giggling. I could see that Moony and Prongs were suppressing their own laughter.

"What's the matter?" I asked. "Is my hair too messy?"

The girls were hooting with laughter by now. Moony was, shamefully, laughing with them. Prongs couldn't hold out much longer.

I looked into my licked-to-a-shine gold plate. I very nearly screamed. My hair had become long. And it had turned a bright pink, with GREEN highlights.

I screamed. Witness my humiliation. Hooray. Note the sarcasm.

And the two laughing the hardest were no other than Prongsie and Moonsie.

* * *

Review Replies:

**ShadowMoony**: Thanks very much for your review! You are so supportive… sobs

**dreamergirl86: **Sorry you had to wait… Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

That's all folks! Next chapter is written, just need to type it out.

Meanwhile, **R&R**!

_FieryPhoenix21_


	4. A Dangerous Deal

**No More**

_**By FieryPhoenix21**_

Summary: Lily and James are in their 7th year at Hogwarts. Can she resist his charms? Especially when **her** friends fall in love with **his** friends…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a handful of characters and the plot.

Note: I'm so sorry about the slow update. I got sick (flu) and am still coughing rather badly.

* * *

**A Dangerous Deal**

Sirius' POV

I glowered at my two 'comrades'. Playing a prank was fine. On me? Okay, I don't really mind. But with **my** STEAK!

That was my **dinner**. My lovely steak! I growled. The two idiots were still laughing their heads off. Luckily for me, I had managed to acquire a hat. Unfortunately, pinkish tendrils were sneaking out.

It wasn't because of the pink, you know. I don't _hate_ the color. It kinda reminded me of Nymphadora. Tonks. She's my darling three-year-old niece. She is a Metamorphmagus. And she absolutely loves changing her hair to bright pink.

Still… I growled loudly. The two finally stopped laughing. Good, at least they knew that I was going to attack them.

"Prongs and Moony, my dear boys," I said, slowly. "Do you guys like children?"

They exchanged a glance filled with bewilderment, and a tinge of fear.

"Yeah."

"Yes."

I smiled. A feral smile. As in a smile with bared teeth. A wild kinda smile. A smile full of- Whatever. I smiled.

"Want 'em?" I growled again, louder and deeper.

Moony winced. Prongs looked down at his pants with horror on his face and shot me a glance that plainly said, 'You're kidding… right?"

I smiled yet again. Oh I was so happy… partly. Question answered, no. Revenge is _**so**_ sweet.

End Sirius' POV

* * *

Prongs: Paddy, I am sorry for what I did and- OW!

Moony: Get off him Paddy! Or I'll- AHHHH!

Prongs: He's gone-OW! Mad! OW! Moony!

Moony didn't answer. He was using his head. As in his brain. He had grabbed a pillow and had begun to whack anything that he could see. This included Prongs, unfortunately.

The room was filled with whacking sounds and cries of pain as something hit someone's sensitive area or something.

Strange thing. What had started so dramatically ended quite suddenly with one girl and one word. Yup, only **one** of each.

* * *

Stella's POV

"I have to return the book to Rem now guys, see you later!"

I ran out of the dormitory. The book was just an excuse to talk to Rem. I wanted to scold him, both for pulling such a prank on Sirius (though I enjoyed it, I sensed Sirius didn't) and also for not answering my question on the train. I hate it when people do that. It's so rude.

"Rem?" I poked my head into the boys' dorm. I had been knocking for a whole minute and I was getting impatient. Plus I was curious to see what they were doing to make that scuffling sorta noise.

I gasped. The three boys, Rem, Sirius and James, were lying in a tangle on the beds. The sight brought a deep flush to my cheeks, I could feel them burning.

_Well, at least they're not naked… Eww… Wonder what Rem would look like nak- NO! Do not think about that, Stella Wilson!_

"Stella? Oh my god, stop it you guys!" Rem dealt a whack to both the boys' heads. Ouch.

"What? Oh Merlin!" At seeing me from his upside-down view, Sirius fell off the bed onto his bottom. James fell off onto Sirius and they rolled around punching each other.

"I… um… I… I'll come back tomorrow then…" I stammered, flushing a deeper red.

Remus came to the door. His forehead was covered with beads of sweat and his cheeks were tinged with pink. His robes (he hadn't changed) were all messed up.

"So er… sorry about the… er… Sirius was angry and well…" He continued to babble.

I wanted nothing more than to just go back. So I did what I had to do.

"Stop babbling Rem," I put my hand over Remus' mouth, cutting off his stream of words. I thrust the book into his hands, and walked away, my face blushing hotly **again**. AHHH!

* * *

James' POV, Next Morning, Breakfast

I sat down across Lily and grabbed a few pieces of toast. Moony was talking to Paddy. I caught him looking at Stella though…

Hmm… I like staring at Lily over meals… It helps with my appetite. She looked lovelier than usual today.

Her fiery red hair fell past her shoulders, the sunlight catching the ends and making them seem to glow gold. Her eyes were a deep green today, which meant that she was thinking of something.

"Lily why can't you accept me?" I blurted out.

"What?"

Oh heck it all. "Why can't you accept me?"

She looked around; no one was listening. She frowned. I hoped the response would help me in some way to win her heart.

"What are my faults?" I asked gently.

"Well, you are quite all right. But the only problem, a big problem, is that you are cocky, too confident and too self-absorbed."

I digested this piece of news. An idea struck me.

"I'll make a deal with you. If I change and behave myself for one week, you'll go out with me."

Her head jerked up. She pondered over my words, then apparently came to a decision. A smile crept over her lips and I nearly fainted in front of the beauty.

"Deal, but there's a slight change. If you lose, you will have to say sorry to Snape, and not hex him for a month."

"Deal." I replied immediately.

We shook hands.

* * *

Hours Later, On the Way to Dinner

Moony: What the heck?

Paddy: You what?

Peter: -silence-

Me: What's the matter?

Moony: You realize what you have done?

Me: Yup. I just made an easy deal with the girl of my dreams and I am going to win her heart. Easy peasy.

Moony: A dangerous deal, more like.

I snorted. What is so dangerous about it? I just have to be an angel for a week and I bag the girl. What's the difficulty?

* * *

**Here's a little of the next chapter**.

_Moony sighed and shook his head._

_"What's the matter Moony? Thinking of Stella?" I asked slyly._

_He looked at me, startled. He was clearly unnerved._

"_Prongs, you're my best friend, right?"_

"_Yeah." We had known each other since pre-Hogwarts._

"_If I tell you a secret, promise you won't blab to anyone? Including Sirius, Peter, Lily, Adrienne or Stella?"_

"_Okay." I bet it had something to do with Stella._

"_Prongs, I-"

* * *

_

**Stop here. Can't let you get all the juicy stuff can I?**

Review Replies:

**To all reviewers: Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the slow update!**

Continue to **R&R** people!

_FieryPhoenix21_


End file.
